


Stuck on You

by braindelete



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter is very sticky, peter parker is not underage here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Peter Parker engage in some scientific research. And then they have sex. For science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

Tony Stark had been hold up in his lab without coming up for air for three entire days. The Avengers hadn’t seen him, but Jarvis had brought down food, and brought up empty plates so at least it was clear that he was consuming some kind of nutrition. And Peter hadn’t been at the tower in almost that amount of time, so when he arrived back to find Tony not at work, and not in the main penthouse… he knew where to look. 

The lab was almost never clean. Tony had a habit of just making messes and forgetting about the project, walking away from it or scraping it to gather dust in the pile it’d been abandoned in. With Peter also using the space with what felt like junior chemistry sets, it was beginning to look like an episode of science hoarders. He was pretty sure there were no dead rats down there. At least, he hoped there weren’t. 

Even with all the clutter, Tony wasn’t hard to find. Today was an especially fortuitous moment for Peter when he found the man rippled and shirtless in all his hairy, masculine, olive skinned glory standing in front of a large computer screen with a projector. The thought didn’t even come to his mind as to why Tony was shirtless in the lab, he just took the moment to gaze gaped mouth as the light reflected off the curved lines of muscle and the hard lines of his sculpted shoulders, the blades defined against the skin around them. 

“You just going to stand there or are you going to come say hello?” Tony broke the silence, turning slightly to face Peter.

“H-hey boss. Heard you became that hermit that lives in the sand wastes. What are you doing down here?” Peter stammered but tried to cover it with a grin. 

Tony wasn’t fair. He had no right to be so damn beautiful, and rugged. When he turned to face Peter, the younger man felt the heat shoot through his body like he’d just been set on fire. Maybe this is what Johnny felt like when he ‘flamed on’. For three days of solitude, Tony looked surprisingly fresh faced, which meant he’d been bathing so that was good. His facial hair and been trimmed today, his hair was slicked back but not greasy, his chest hair was puffy and prominently covering his chest, parts of his abs and unfortunately the happy trail Peter liked was covered by Tony’s pant waist. Tony’d just showered. 

“Well, Padawan… you caught me. I got caught up in a mad scientist moment.” Tony replied, motioning Peter over. “Come see.”

Peter stepped forward, it was timid at first because even though Spider-Man had been working alongside Iron Man for months, and was a full blown Avengers now, it was a very different thing to be asked to play science with Tony fucking Stark. It also didn’t help that he was so damn half naked and good looking and right there causing friction in Peter’s jeans. He was glad he wasn’t in costume or Tony would know all the secrets of Peter’s universe the second he got close.

“You’re oddly quiet, and it’s creepy.” Tony poked him in the shoulder. “Are you a clone again?”  
Peter made a face. “No clone jokes. It’s just mean. Mean spirited. I don’t think I’ve ever done anything to you to deserve such cruelty. So what are you working on, boss? You want me to talk, here you go. Full blown motor mouth Parker.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I regret everything right in this moment.”

There was code running on the computer screens, lots of it, and on the other side was a blank screen with what appeared to be an open program ready to be started. At closer distance, standing next to him, Peter noticed now that there were electrodes attached (though buried in chest hair) around Tony’s chest. Panic immediately pushed the heat in his body away like an icy shot through the spine. He’d gone from The Human Torch to Ice Man in 3 seconds flat as his stomach dropped through his butt. Tony was sick again. He was hiding it from the Avengers. Tony’s poor little heart was struggling. Another heart attack? Heart failure? Could there be something worse. 

“So I had this idea of a better version of an ultrasound. Call it years of needing them at work. And they’re grainy and hard to see and they make me annoyed. So I thought of something more… diagnostically efficient.”

Peter swallowed. “Are you okay?”

“What?” Tony looked at him, then down at his chest. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Probably. I’m just using myself to test it is all. I mean… it’s weird to call someone down to experiment on them… right? So I’m told.”

Uh, Peter would happily be experimented on by Tony. 

“Okay, so what’s it do and hows it work, boss man?”

Tony winked at him. He knew that wink well. This was the Tony Stark is about to blow his load and show you how frickin’ awesome he is and why he makes a billion dollars a minute while he’s asleep. With the click of a mouse, the program came alive and after a couple of seconds there the projector sprang to life with a three dimensional, scale model of a heart. It was beating, complete with sound.

It hovered there, functionally, as if someone had just removed it from a man’s chest and managed to keep it beating without delay. The heart looked… well, a little like those biology class pictures of a heart after trauma, not entirely healthy but functioning like a champ irregular beat and all. Lub-dub, lub-, lub-dub, dub, lub-dub. Peter found himself staring at it, listening to the sound as it filled the room for long enough before he realized he’d been lost in it. It’s movement, it’s sound, it looked… entirely real. Another realization waved over him as he broke from his trance. 

“Is that.. is that your heart?” He tried to focus his gaze back to Tony but the heart was just so cool.

Tony was looking at his screens, ignoring the thing entirely. How could he even do that? It was so cool and he was just ignoring its existence to write code. Code was boring!

“Yeah. That’s mine.” He turned back to Peter. “Cool huh? Could you imagine being a doctor and needing to diagnose something… you’d get a full view right there. Exactly what’s wrong and what you need… and… if I do this..”

Tony moved his long fingers along the keys. Peter put his hand over Tony’s to stop whatever he planned to do. He didn’t need it. Not right now. He wasn’t a doctor and he wouldn’t need to know all the applications, just that what Tony had made was really cool and was going to help a lot of people. When Tony’s blue eyes locked on their hands, he figured he was in trouble now. 

Shit. 

“Peter…” He deadpanned. “Is your hand stuck to mine?” 

“I guess I’m stuck on you, boss.” He grinned, feeling the red in his cheeks that he knew Tony saw. 

Tony chuckled at Peter’s lame joke. Peter loved the way Tony laughed… because it was a reminder that he wasn’t Mister Serious Billionaire Iron Man Guy all the time. Getting a laugh from Tony was like Christmas morning. They happened, and when they did they were magical, made him giddy and smiley for the rest of the day. It was like permission. It was like being told you’re good at this because Tony Stark (who could be really, really funny) thought you were funny. He felt like he could take over SNL when Tony laughed.

Gently prying Peter’s fingers away from his hand, wincing slightly as the spider-stick yanked at the hair, Tony unstuck himself from Peter and moved over toward him. The space between them closed til they were literally inches apart from each other. 

“Wanna try something with me?” He asked.

When did Tony’s voice drop to that husky, sexy register. Peter blinked, swallowing hard and then gave a nod. Tony moved in closing the space, his arm snaking around Peter’s torso and pulling them together, chest to chest. There was silence except the sound of Tony’s heart beat from the projection still on Peter’s peripheral. Tony’s index finger was now curled under Peter’s chin with the pad of his thumb rested on his chin. He tilted Peter’s head up and back before closing the space entirely. 

Peter mumbled against their locked lips, more a surprised sound than actually trying to make a words. His brain wasn’t functioning enough for words now. He returned the gesture, not allowing Tony to break away just yet. His eyes fell closed, his brain shut down and the only thing he focused on was the feeling of Tony’s lips, the slight hint of coffee on his tongue and the increasing rate of the beating sound filling the room. Peter moved his arms around Tony’s neck, careful not to touch any skin with his hand, or hair, so that they weren’t stuck together in case the older man decided this was a bad idea and wanted a hasty retreat. 

Tony didn’t retreat. When Peter returned the affection, he deepened the kiss, moving Peter back toward the table. He felt the cool metal against the arch of his back and would have yelped if it weren’t for Tony’s mouth stopping him. There were fireworks in his brain. 

Then Tony pulled away, their lips parted, panting breaths drawn but still posted forehead to forehead. Peter opened his eyes. Tony’s were still closed. 

“Hey, I made your heart race.” Peter observed the projection. 

“Yeah.. you sure did.” Tony’s eyes opened. 

Dammit. Had they always been that blue? It was like looking into an ocean, as lame and cliche as that sounded. Good work, Peter. Romance cliche 101. Tony’s got eyes as blue as the ocean. He felt himself swallow, distracted by those eyes before he was able to even speak again. And what came out he immediately regretted. 

“I wonder how fast we can make it go?” 

As soon as he was ready to apologize for that.. whatever that was… Tony grinned, leaning in and pecking Peter’s forehead with another soft kiss. 

“What did you have in mind?”

It was a swift move to push Tony up against the table instead. There was a clang as the table move back against the wall with the force of him switching places with Tony and he wondered briefly if he’d hurt him in the process. But Tony didn’t make any indication of pain so Peter continued, fumbling with the belt and unfastening Tony’s pants. His hand got stuck a couple of times on the fabric but he powered through, noticing that Tony helped him along the way. 

And there he stood. Tony Stark in his naked glory, his body like it was sculpted to perfection by the hands of a fine artist. The cut of his hip bones, the definition of his abs. Sure, he wasn’t huge or as muscle bound as some of those heroes… but he had a beautiful, well maintained body. He also had a lot of hair. 

“Well…” Tony smirked. “Now I’m naked. I think it would be your move?”

Peter would have started right away, but he noticed that Tony was uncut. Frankly, he’d never seen a penis that hadn’t been circumcised before and it seemed to add a bit of size to what he’d assumed was already a huge cock. He blushed again, giving Tony a weak smile before dropping to his knees. Tony’s hand slipped easily into Peter’s hair.

Up until this moment, Peter’s only attempt at sex with another boy was an awkward handy with Johnny Storm.

Patience was not Tony’s strong point. Waiting for Peter to decide if he was going to blow him or not was killing the mood. He decided they could skip the appetizer and go right for the main dish. He’d never been much for the foreplay anyway. He pulled Peter up by a yank of the hair and once he was upright, lifted the boy into his lap and pinned him against the table. He kissed Peter deeply, reaching into the drawer for supplies. Peter could only call them supplies. That’s what a man like Tony Stark had at the ready. He had things to make sex better coming from every corner of the tower. Some people prepared for war and nukes, Tony prepared for sex at the drop of some pants. 

The whole time he was digging, Peter felt Tony’s hardening dick against his leg. It was making him hard, and the table was cold. He winced against it, feeling his skin chill as he was pressed down. Finally, Tony was pulling a condom wrapper open with his teeth, and he had it on in seconds. How the fuck was he so good at condoms? Wait, because he’d had practice. But still condoms… he was derailed by the cold feeling of something wet and slick around his hole. 

Tony Stark remembered lube. Tony Stark was the best human. 

“You sure you want this?” His voice was husky but gentle and he placed little kisses along Peter’s spine toward his tailbone. 

“God yes! Don’t tease me anymore!” Peter cried.

He wanted to think about Tony’s body, about the peaks and valleys of his muscles and bones, and the definition of his hips and the hair on his chest and arms and legs and belly. He wanted to think about Tony’s cock covered in foreskin and thick, hard and ready for him. But as Tony slipped inside, Peter could only focus on the sound of Tony’s beating heart, filling the room as it started to race. 

Tony’s heart had a very uniquely patterned rhythm, something he was sure couldn’t be possible if he didn’t hear it for himself. He never got an exact answer on what was going on with the billionaire’s fragile ticker, because it was an ever changing situation, but he did know he wanted to learn this sound. He wanted to know the way Tony’s heart beat. It was intimate. It was something for just them. He bit his lip against Tony’s surprisingly gently motions, gripping the other and of the table as Tony’s strong, calloused fingers found holding at Peter’s hips.

Lub-dub, lub-, lub-dub, dub, lub-dub

He gasped tilting his head back as Tony’s body started to get faster in his motions, Peter never so thankful that he stuck to things in his life. After a moment, Tony pulled out, turning Peter over a crawling onto the table. Peter just let Tony work, like an apprentice to a master because that is exactly how he felt. All the while his focus on Tony’s racing pulse, his head tipping back to watch the beating projection kicking away with Tony’s adrenaline. His legs wrapped around Tony’s shoulders and Tony was back inside him, but this time one hand was on Peter’s belly, the other on his hip, and Tony was looking up at him. 

Peter groaned this time, feeling his back arch mostly from the cold of the table but partly from the passion too. He was hard and Tony’s hand had slipped down from resting against the skin of his belly, to wrapping around his cock. Peter bit down on his lip again as Tony’s hand started to stroke him, his hand still wet with lube. Tony’s eyes were half open giving him only a hint of blue from below the long black lashes. He finally opened them, looking up at Peter. 

Peter’s breath hitched at the look. He should have known Tony would have the world’s most smouldering bedroom eyes in the throes of passion because jesus christ he almost came right there. He was riding Tony’s stallion cock like it was just the horse and watching the way the muscles in his chest and abs moved with his hip action. Sweat was soaking the hair on Tony’s chest, matting it against him, and the hair on his head had long since won against the product previously holding it in place, some of it falling down now into Tony’s face and sticking to his forehead. He glistened under the light all tan skin and muscles, his arms a work of art and his jaw strong. Peter was just as damp but he was enjoying this too much.

Tony smiled at him, a cocky, self-assured, Watch Me as I Make You Cum look that was just so unfair and so fantastic and ugh--that was it. He blew his load right there in Tony’s hand. He heard the sound leave his lips that could only be described as a dying cow and laid back against the table, panting as he heard Tony’s heart at it’s fastest, struggled rate before Tony stopped moving and jerked, grunting like a fucking cave man going into battle before leaning down and bracing himself on Peter and the table. 

He slipped out, effortlessly before moving up to lay beside Peter, pulling the younger man into his arms and kissing him gently on the mouth. He was panting and wet but he was holding Peter and Peter was sure that he whimpered as Tony took him in his arms but he didn’t care. He curled into Tony, his hands resting on Tony’s chest, feeling the vibration of his heart beat, closing his eyes and counting them as they echoed in the lab, slowing down eventually to a normal beat. 

“Well, boss. I am impressed.” He finally managed to squeak out. 

Tony laughed, placing a gentle kiss on Peter’s forehead and letting a breath out through his nose, hot and comforting against Peter’s skin. “Glad to hear it.”

“Please don’t get mad if I ask.” He paused, looking up at Tony. “You okay?”

“I’m good.” He smiled softly, before pulling Peter in closer. 

They stayed like that in the afterglow for a few moments, just breathing in each other, feeling each other. He enjoyed the sound of Tony’s heart slowing and the way it felt against his skin. It was calm, and comforting and before he knew it he was going to need this sound and this heart and this feeling. He was addicted to Tony Stark. That stupid sexy face and his annoying sexy body. And his amazing, stupid, struggling little heart that for some reason despite all it’s pain and suffering had found a place for Peter inside of it. He sighed, contently, leaning in and kissing Tony’s chest, over his heart. 

“Just so you know… I’m probably stuck on you.” He paused. “I’d like for that to be a cute flirty thing but I actually mean it. I’m literally going to be stuck to you again.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t repeat your jokes, Peter. It’s comedy 101.” He then lightened up again, planting a kiss on the tip of Peter’s nose. “I’ll learn to love your sticky little hands. Just you wait.”

Fin


End file.
